Assembly
Assembly is the ninth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot the recruits are doing a training simulation. Paper, Toon, and Sci are standing in a city that has been deserted and is know a place where an evil monster named The Stinger reigns. Only their waists up can be seen Sci: So what is the goal of this simulation? Toon: I think they said we have to beat the giant glowing electrical monster thing. Paper: Now that would make sense, wouldn't it, but they said there was a catch. Sci: Hmm, maybe it is that the monster had a superior intellect. Toon: And that he's handing us upside down over a vat of acid. Toon says this, the screen flips upside down, revealing that the three are actually hanging to the ceiling by chains, and a vat of acid is below them. The rest of the recruits come bursting into the room. Brian: We'll save you guys! Paper: Better watch out. Stinger approaches Brian and roars at him. Brian scream at him and runs back to the gang. Aevan unleashes his shadow at The Stinger, but this only distracts him for a moment, so he retracts his shadow. Aevan: How do we beat this thing? Toon: Stab its eyes out. We tired blinding it with fire and it went ballistic. Ben: We can't get close to the eyes, but I can get close to its ears. unleashes a sonic scream that knocks the beast on the ground. Rob runs up to it and slash his sword at the beast's eyes, destroying. He does so with the other eye. The beast throws Rob at the recruits and then starts running around in circles. The recruits run over to Sci, Toon, and Paper and free them from their chains. Paper runs to grab his arrow and fires an exploding arrow into the beast's mouth. It explodes, and the beast falls over and collapses. The virtual world they are in soon turns to white and the door opens. The recruits exit and find the Magisters waiting for them. Lotin: Excellent work you guys. Kruto: Remember when I kept running to you guys saying there was a problem? Water: How could we forget? Hornbok: Well, this time we have really good news? Relgo: You know how you said you all wanted to meet Ben Tennyson. Zon: Yeah. Slick: Well, you can, he is going to be here in a matter or hours for a post-dinner assembly. Ben: Awesome. Lotin: But that's not all. You guys will also be honored for saving the Academy last week. Rob: That's not a good thing. Bink: We want to remain a secret. Relgo: Really? Okay then. hear knock on the door to the waiting area for the Training Simulator. The doors opens and Ben Tennyson walks in. Tennyson: Hey guys. Song Zon: Oh my god, he is actually here! Tennyson: Of course I am. Slick: A little early might I add... How you doing Ben? Tennyson: Slick, haven't seen you in a while. Okay, more like a few weeks, but I'm still great. Relgo: Everything is up to specs here. Hornbok: Except for some unwanted guests we've been having in the past week. Tennyson: Unwanted guests? Hornbok: Vilgax, Animo, a spy. Tennyson: Another one of those? Hornbok: Don't worry we know where this one came from. Paper: We're still here. Kruto: Well, you are dismissed. You can go to your barracks until lunch. recruits exit and head to their barracks. Sci: So, do we do some more snooping around now or what. Zon: No, I was thinking that we should actually do what we are supposed to. Water: We aren't supposed to do anything. They said when we don't have class we are supposed to do what ever we want to. Rob: They always tell us not to go to their secret room. Paper: Actually I have something else that I have been needing to do. leaves the barracks and speeds through the Academy all the way back to Lotin's office. He finds it locked. He looks inside and searches for the computer that he saw. He sees it on the desk. He looks to both sides. He hears someone coming around the corner and he hides in the bathroom near the office. Lotin unlocks his office and closes the door behind him. Paper comes out and walks towards the office and stops in the doorway. He opens the door. Lotin: Hello Paper. Is there something you need. Paper: You can't hide it from me anymore. I know it is you. Lotin: What are you talking about? is sitting at his desk grading work. He is also typing something at the computer. Paper: I know you are the one who stole my computer. Lotin: This? turns around and grabs a second computer. Lotin: I thought it was yours because it had your name on it, but I didn't steel it. I just found it in front of my office about two weeks ago. It won't turn on. I think it may be broken. Paper: It has a virus. Lotin: I can fix it for you. Paper: Really, you can? Lotin: Sure. I am your Mechanical Ops teacher, aren't I? Paper: You are. Lotin: I'll have it fixed in a few weeks, okay? Paper: Okay, see you. exits and runs back to the barracks. When he returns, he finds the other recruits have left. Paper: Just great. Where could they have gone? camera cuts to the recruits. They are heading down the stairs to the Magister's secret room. Rob: So since Paper is gone, who will be our leader. Sci: I will, I guess... And I say we uh, find any computer file that may be suspicious. Bink: So pretty much the whole hard drive? Sci: Yeah, that'll do. sits down at the chair by the computer. He presses a few buttons and opens the Command Prompt. He types in some letters and soon the computer starts making a whirring noise. The hard drive ejects from the computer. Water: How did you do that? Sci: I really have no idea. Ben: Well, let's get the hard drive and run. takes the hard drive and turns into himself and XLR8. He speeds up the stairs and to the barracks. Right outside the door he collides with Paper. Paper: Zon, what are you.. What is that? Zon: The hard drive of the Magister's computer. appearing behind him: We know. rest of the recruits appear behind him. Brian: It's time we start searching for answers. Paper: You can't just steal the hard drive. Jack: Sure we can. Sci: Besides, you lost your computer. Paper: Well guess what, somehow, Lotin found it! Bink: And you're not suspicious about that. Paper: Not really. Water: Well, if you don't want to find any information out, then suit yourself. Sci: Now let's see what we can do. walks to one of the computers in the barracks. He unplugs that hard drive and plugs this one in. Paper: Since when can you just unplug a hard drive? Rob: Since now! turns on the computer and starts looking through the files. He opens the Project Elite folder and finds a bunch of encrypted files. He tries to open one and a box asking for a password comes up. He opens the Command Prompt and hacks the files. He opens them without the password. The first file is titled Ranova Base. Sci: The Ranova base is connected to the Elite. Jack: I thought we already knew that. Aevan: Well that means Lucifer is connected to the Elite. Sci: Look at this. clicks on the next file, titled Salimore base. Ben: What is a salimore. Paper: It is an alien planet known for producing bounty hunters. Jack: Great, they're going to hunt us down. Who they going to hire? Toon: The Alien Busters? I don't know. Brian: Very funny. Sci: But look at this, it's a bunch of news articles about the accomplishments of the best bounty hunters from the planet. Apparently the best one is this big brute named Ra'ol Set, who apparently is the crown prince. Bink: No way. Aevan: What else is there? Sci: The next file just says, Time Bomb. opens it and finds it blank. Paper: It's the... computers goes black and starts smoking. Water: Virus. Sci: Oh well, we found some information. Paper: Once we have my computer back will we find some more information out. Zon: I love those. Paper: Not funny either, Zon. Zon: Is it all dead serious to you guys. Bink: Wait, Paper, don't you think Lotin will notice your stolen files. Paper: Maybe, but I doubt it. Sci: Well the sooner we can get those files, the better. camera cuts to the assembly hall on the first floor. There are about 100 sitting in chairs. The recruits walk in and find a special row of chairs just for them. Aevan: I thought they said we wouldn't be honored. recruits stop in place and then after a moment they walk to their chairs. Ben Tennyson and the five Magisters enter the room. Tennyson: First of all, welcome to the end of the month awards and celebration. As you know, recently we added a new class of recruits earlier this month. All 11 of them are sitting on the side. points to them. Tennyson: They will honored later in the ceremony. Paper: I thought they weren't gonna honor us. Zon: Seriously, this is so wrong Rob: Maybe we should leave. Sci: Don't worry guys, it'll be okay. Toon: Yeah right. Tennyson: First I would like to give out the Student of the Month award. This award goes to... everyone of our new recruits. of the students start clapping. Tennyson: Come up here and accept your award. Bink: I wasn't expecting that. Jack: None of us were. Water: Well, we kind of have to go now. recruits get up and walk over to them. Ben shakes all of their hands and then hands each one of them a certificate. They go back to their chairs and Ben finished his speech. The camera cuts to the recruits in the barracks after the assembly. Paper: I really don't know why we didn't want to be honored. Brian: It just isn't our style. We are supposed to be a covert team. Paper: Then let's go on a covert mission and follow Ben around. Ben: I like that idea, but he said he was leaving in the morning. Aevan: So we go now. camera cuts to the recruits sneaking around in the hallway. Ben Tennyson is seen walking and the recruits are slowly following him. He enters the secret room and then walks through to the meeting room. The recruits listen at the door. Tennyson: So is the project a success or what? #1: I'd say it is, but they have barely finished the basics. Just wait until they have there first real test. #2: When the plans are complete... Tennyson: Of course, but don't you think they will find out the secret sooner or later. About us... #3: They will eventually, but it will already be too late. Tennyson: Agreed. I should be going know. #3: Of course. [They hear one of the people approach the door and quickly run out of the room. By the time the person enters the room, the recruits are long gone. appearing: Hold on one moment. Lotin, come out here. Tennyson, appearing: Yes? Lotin: Call the others. We need to have a meeting before the end of the night. Tennyson: Which others? Lotin: Call the Elite. Commercial Paper: Well that was a complete waste of time. Sci: Not necessarily, right after we left, I stayed behind, and I heard them talking about a meeting of something called the Elite. Rob: Like in Project Elite? Brian: When? Sci: They said before the end of the night. Paper: That could be right now. Brian: We've got to go. Paper: Then let's go already. speeds out of the barracks and down the hallway. He enters the room and stops in front of the door. Sci, Rob, and Brian walk in a second later. They here the meeting getting underway. The camera shows the inside. The table is gone and Lotin was standing where it was. Ben Tennyson and the other four Magisters are kneeling behind him. The screen is divided into 6 sections. There is a dark figure and a background in each section. Lotin: I hereby bring the meeting to order. #1: Why have you called us here, Lotin? Lotin: I think you may be happy to know that the sample was successfully transferred. #2: And the test was a success as well. #1: Very good, now you said you had more urgent things to discuss? Lotin: Yes of course, I think that some of the recruits may be onto our little plot. #4: Not a big deal. Soon they will be so confused that they won't even know who is what. With what you have been doing they may think that your friends are actually helping. #1: They will be confused indeed. #5: So if that phase is coming soon, when is the other test subject going to be ready? #6: His containment suit is almost ready, it will only be a matter of time. Lotin: I'd like to say that we have time to spare, but we really don't. Finish that containment suit! #6: I will, but I would also like to let you know that our scientists have also been working on something else. We have finally perfected our formula. #3: You mean the formula that you have spent years perfecting? #6: Yes, and in two weeks time, we will test it. Lotin: Then is everyone done with the status update? #2: It seems that everyone is done sharing their stories, yes. #1: Then this meeting is adjourned. Good day! by one, the figures disappear from the screen. Lotin turns around and talks to the Magisters. Lotin: Soon my friends. Soon we will have victory. Now, time to terminate those spies. raises his hands into a fist. The camera cuts to the recruits. They are being uncontrollably forced into the air. Lotin walks into the room and stops. Lotin: No I'm not surprised that you are spying. In fact, I knew Paper suspected something all along. Paper: And to think I trusted you. Lotin: You mean you actually trusted me? Paper: Well... Lotin: Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm only going to lock you up. Brian: What about us? Sci: You can't do this to us. Rob: Someone help us. Lotin: No one can help you now! brings them into the meeting room and presses a button on the wall that goes even lower underground. He brings them down the stairs and throws them onto the floor. Lotin: Maybe I will let you out for air... locks the door behind him. The camera cuts to the another barracks. The rest of the recruits are sitting around talking. Toon: Where did they go? Aevan: I don't know, but I walked by their room and heard them talking about a meeting. Bink: Same, but what what could it be a meeting... Water: The Magister's secret meeting room. Jack: That's it. Zon: Let's go, we have to hurry. run out of the barracks and to the secret room. Once they enter, they start floating in the air. Lotin: Here to save your friends? Ben: Lotin... is the mole? Lotin: Of course I am the mole. Don't you get it? Water: Actually I don't. Lotin: You've seen it in class, I control things with my mind! Bink: And? Lotin: I am controlling the other Magisters. Toon: Of course... Lotin: So if you don't mind. Follow me so I can lock you up so you can never stop us again. brings them down the stairs and throws them into the room with Paper, Rob, Sci, and Brian. Brian: Now we're doomed. Jack: Great, just great, we're going to be trapped in here forever. Lotin: No, you won't be. Not when you're dead. closes the door and soon the room starts filling up with water. Jack: Huh, I was wrong. Commercial Zon: Wait, I have gills. Toon: That's disgusting man. Zon: No, I mean I can have gills if I turn into Ripjaws. turns into himself and Ripjaws and looks around on the floor for a source where the water is coming from. Aevan: What are you doing? Zon: There has to be a hole where the water is coming in from. swims around and eventually he finds a small crack in the back portion of the room. He starts clawing at it and eventually he burrows through the rock. The water starts pouring into the room. Unfortunately, the current is too fast for anyone else to swim through. He gets out and changes into himself and XLR8, then speeds back to the meeting room the long way. He finds Lotin and the others. Lotin: How'd you get out? Zon: The same way the water got it. Lotin: Well, you're just going back in. Zon: You open that door and even with your powers you will never be able to close it until the water stops. The current is too strong. Lotin: They will never get out. I will just kill you here. changes into himself and Fourarms and makes a break for the door. Lotin makes his lift into the air, but Zon fights through it and continues for the door. Lotin: Impossible. [Zon makes it to the door and crashes through it. The recruits run out of the room and prepare to face Lotin. Lotin: Very well, I offered you a chance to die in peace by drowning, but since you didn't accept, I will just have to kill you. lifts then into the air, but Paper is able to stay on the ground. Zon floats to the ground and eventually the rest float downwards, too. Lotin: How do you resist me? Paper: Simple, our minds are stronger than yours. runs at Lotin and knocks him into the wall. Rob takes out his sword and attacks Lotin. The rest of the recruits follow. Paper leaves and return in a moment with his bow and arrows. He fires an gimmick arrow that hits Lotin in the knee, he falls to the ground. The camera shows Paper's angry face from Lotin's point of view. Lotin flickers his eyes and eventually the screen goes blank. The camera shows the hospital at the Plumbers' Academy. The recruits are standing around a bed. Lotin is in the bed. Lotin: What? Paper: Don't act like something was controlling you. We know what you did. Sci: And we have it all on film. Lotin: Fine, take me away. Do whatever you want with me. Rob: As much as we would like to do that to you. Zon: We won't. Bink: We can't. Brian: You are a great teacher. Aevan: And you were a great friend. Jack: But all good things come to an end. Ben: The same being with all bad things. Toon: You have failed us Magister Lotin. Paper: Your intentions were evil, so as your punishment... Lotin: Show me your worst. Paper: You have to remain our teacher. Lotin: That's all? Paper: You're despicable... by one, the recruits walk out of the room, leaving Lotin all alone. He pulls out his computer and opens Skype. He starts a chat with Lucifer. Lotin: They know. Lucifer: Good, now remind me why they need to. Lotin: It will only confuse them during the next phase of the plan. Lucifer: So it is part of the plan? Lotin: Of course. Lucifer: Then we are now a step closer to becoming Elite. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19